Dan's OTHER Fetishes
by hockeyfanmaddy
Summary: Dan was introduced to the internet, outside of feet and DanWarp this time. Nedless to say: WORST. IDEA. EVER.


Dan saw, in his recommendeds, a site they call Deviantart, a place where "artists express themselves, free of boundaries, free of restrictions."

The very homepage of this new-to-him site intrigued him. There were pictures of anime/anthro, and even pregnant-looking, REAL PEOPLE, that had enormous, bulging guts. He recalls to this very day, the character(s) teasingly massaging their belly(s), with dialog such as:

"(name), you feel SOO GOOD inside me."

 _Wait,_ he thought. _Inside me?!_

There were drawn in *gurgle*, *groan*, and *burp* effects to add to this "feeling".

Dan saw the title...

"Vore".

Just, "vore", like a predator/prey relationship. Strangely enough, no feet were in it at all, and he was still feeling a hard-on!

 _Hmm, I could make good use of this, um, "fixation", and save up on grocery bills! My stomach will be fuller, not to mention less worrying about planning meals!_

 **LATER THAT DAY...**

Dan walked onto the set of "Henry Danger", being that the cast/crew were on break.

"Hey, Jace."

"Yeah, Dan?"

"I've got a, um, score to settle with you, in the hall."

Jace, as gullible as ever, followed Dan out to the hall. Let the feast begin.

Dan didn't want to have Jace know of his scheme, so, being he read up on this "vore" beforehand (how to get away with it), he grabbed Jace as if he was to hug him.

" _Daaan?,_ he asked, confused.

Dan opened his mouth up gapingly wide, until Jace's head was engulfed.

" _Mnnngh! Nnnngh!"_

Dan's spit was already lubricating the rest of body, making it slickened and a breeze to wolf down.

* _muffled screams*_ Jace was almost in literal tears, slithering down Dan's food-pipe. As he tried to push his way out, he only went further, to his ankles.

Until...

 _*churrn!*_

Jace was now fully saturated in food slop, swimming in remnants of Dan's previous meals.

"If you get past the smell, it's actually not all that bad!" Jace echoed from his gut.

"Ow!" Dan felt a sharp pain in his belly. **(I wonder why? Maybe because there's a LIVING HUMAN SQUIRMING AROUND IN IT!)**

 **"** Ohh, that feels amazing! Keep massaging by insides, Jace!"

Jace curled up into a fetal position, and accepted his demise, because, after all, this already _did_ feel comfortable!

But not _too_ comfy.

Dan's stomach acids were just beginning to secrete from the walls of his stomack.

* _Gurrrgle!*_

 _"Huh?", Jace said._ "Is that-OWWWW! IT BURRNS! I'm MELLLTINNNGG!"

*churn* *gurgle*

Dan thought:

 _Wow. I surely have underestimated my digestive system's powers!"_ He felt Jace trying to climb his way out.

 _*BURRRAAAPP!*_

 _"Phew! Excuse me!"_

His burp smelled of the cologne that Jace was wearing, mixed with the faux leather of his uniform. Dan only slaughtered Jace even more with a rubbing, deep massaging, and even shaking of his pregnant-esque gut. He remembered how these same pictures went.

"Mmm Jace, thanks to you, I won't have to eat for a week!"

He couldn't believe this, but in a good way. He just _could not_ wait to see how massive of a dump _this_ takes to get him out! Dan felt euphoric. Jace's digested corpse had to go _somewhere!_

His work was done for the vore part. His gut bulged and jiggled as he left the studio. Didn't go back to the set at all. He was in for the time of his life.

"Jace? You there?" He shook his belly. All that responded was a loud * _glorp*_ that echoed through the hallway. Going home to process his adolescent meal, Dan could hardly focus on driving. The groans and gurgles from Norman's remains shifting around in him were so loud, he felt car-sick.

"Oh no. *hic* I'm *hic* gonna *hic*."

He grabbed an empty plastic shopping bag from the back seat after he pulled off the highway.

"*hic*" He put it open under his mouth. The hiccups were becoming faster. His mouth was over-salivating. Then...

"BLEEEECH! *hack!* REEETCHH!"

"Oh. Oh god. Why-REEEETCH!"

The plastic of the bag on the bottom felt hot and soft to the touch. Dan chucked up a raw finger bone, and knew he had to stop if he wanted to crap the body out.

He couldn't wait to test his body's thresholds even more.

First, his stomach.

Check.

Next up, his colon.

 **(AN: Warning, the next chapter contains scat.)**


End file.
